


I Am The One Thing I Can Control

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Yes they all use different pronouns, no don't ask why, why? bC i wanted to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a scouting mission, Alexander, John, Hercules and Lafayette decide to ambush a group of British forces, but get separated from one another when all hell breaks loose.Just your typical, run-of-the-mill Fusion AU, with who knows how many chapters of love, war andlotsof fusions involved!
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens & Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 3





	1. Fusion List! (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU SEEK ACTUAL WRITING. THIS IS A REFERENCE CHAPTER; SKIP TO 2 TO START READING.

This will be an official list of the fusions right now, and in the future for this fic, for reference any time! More things will be added the more I update this story!

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, JUST A REFERENCE ONE.**

**_Current Ones!_ **   


Liam-  


Components: John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton  


Special Ability: Creativity, Thinking outside the box.

Fun Fact: Made with 100% love!

Personality So Far: A puzzling fusion, that doesn't know a lot about himself. Is typically curious and confused at the same time.

**_Coming Soon!_ **   


Harriette-  


Components: Hercules, and Lafayette.  


Special Ability: Strength, melee combat.

Fun Fact: Harriette can lift over 1000 pounds!

Personality So Far: She is quite chaotic, and supposedly the toughest out of the four fusions.

Lex-  


Components: Alex and Lafayette.  


Special Ability: Marksmanship.

Fun Fact: Lex actually has three eyes, but the third one is hidden beneath eir hair.

Personality So Far: Ey is more of a calm fusion, and one who seems to be the most intelligent out of the four. Lucius' relationship partner.

Lucius-  


Components: John and Hercules.  


Special Ability: Espionage.

Fun Fact: Typically, Lucius can spot a lie a hundred miles away. They are also secretly very talkative.

Personality So Far: They are normally very quiet around strangers, and not one to speak out a lot. The partner of Lex. 

  
_(more to be added!)_


	2. Like a River (Bishop Briggs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,,, hi,,, so first of all, i wanna say that i'm sorry for this- i know the idea is overly used, but i have no clue if it's been done before with Hamilton, so,,,,
> 
> Also, it gave me an opportunity to write my very first Hamilton fic, so,,,, enjoy, i guess!
> 
> please please pleASE let me know what u guys think- i can get very nervous about posting things, because of how bad my pacing, plot or grammar might be- so uh,, feedback would be very much appreciated! go contact me on my discord (username is lunchableschad#6652) if you want to criticize, or just simply comment here!

"I feel like our use within the revolution has downgraded quite a bit," Hercules commented, as he climbed down from a tree he had been looking with.

"How so? John asked, standing nearby Hercules when he complained.

"I mean, seriously you guys! You think Washington's lacking so many men that he had to send his best soldiers out on a _scouting mission_?" The spy complained some more, as John passed him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

"Come on, the General knows what he's doing. If he didn't, we wouldn't even have Alexander out here with us," responding calmly, Laurens brushed a piece of his long, brown hair out of his face, as he shielded his eyes with his other arm from the blistering hot sun."

"Mes amis, might i also mention that Washington suggested moving by night, and reporting back at daylight?" Lafayette, a French immigrant questioned with his royally French accent. 

"Yeah, but Hercules here can't stand three minutes without sweating all the time, so we are starting early," Replied Laurens.

"I heard that- you rat!" Mulligan scowled, as John looked ahead and beyond the trees they were surrounded by, a smirk written on his lips. 

As these three argued, Alexander was busy marking their map. Sure, they were on what was soon to be their independent land, but they still needed to map it all out, especially during such a costly and great war. His quill scribbled furiously as he jotted down the places they've already went by. The arguments died down, but Hamilton was too busy to notice. He always seemed to write like it was his last shot at winning this war.

"Are we nearly finished?" John asked, stepping over so he was side by side with Alex. Not seeming surprised, Alexander turned to smile at his friend.

"Not quite. We've still got to take the Oklahoma Trail, to the river. That's where General Washington believed that British forces were camped out. If we can locate it silently, then we've done a huge amount already..." His voice trailed off, while he was using his quill to point at the map. John nodded, only truly half listening. The other half of his mind, well, it seemed to be focused on Alex's face, when he tried to explain their strategy.

"Alexander, John! You need to see this." Lafayette called, as the two turned to see him and Mulligan racing over. Alex furrowed his eyebrows, shoving his quill and map into his shoulder-strap bag.

"What's the issue?"

"We spotted- redcoats." Hercules panted, back hunching over with his hands on his knees. Hamilton raced over, eyes meeting with Hercules'. "Where about?"

"Along the Schuylkill, on the other side!"

"How many?"

"Only about, uh, quatre." Lafayette held up four fingers.

pausing before responding, Alex's lips went into a thin line. "Let's report back to the General." He immediately decided, as he turned to prepare for their departure when he was stopped by Laurens having a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Alexander," his typically calm voice was lined with a grave tone to it. "We should confront them. It's a four on four, and besides, If they're all the way down here, it wouldn't be too much trouble, hm? If it is as successful as we can expect, since they're deep into our territory, then we will have more people to get information out of. A huge step for us."

John was always a good friend to Alexander, and an even better advisor. Ever since he was able to get on the battlefield, they fought side by side, and saw each other at the end of the day. They were the indestructible, unbreakable duo. Alex had no reason to believe John was false, or wished to lead him astray, but... it was a risky move.

"Hamilton," Mulligan warned, as if he read Alexander's mind. "We are undercover in our own territory. Low profile, which means we should not provoke enemies to following us back to base." He tried reasoning, but it was like Hamilton could just agree with Laurens in whatever situation. They had the dynamic of knowing how each other worked, so John wouldn't have suggested the irrational idea if he knew Alex wouldn't approve.

"Laf, John, strike on the right. Herc, you're the strength, so you strike from the left, and i'll cross the river to meet them head on." Hamilton was quick to explain the improvised plan.

"Alexander, no! it's too-"

Alex stopped Lafayette. "I'll be alright, okay? Let's move." he replied simply, his expression almost untraceable as he stepped closer to the Schuylkill River. There was a plank the Americans had set there for them to cross over the river, but it was simply too dangerous for most. Alexander trekked on anyways, slowly going step-by-step to make his way over.

Meanwhile, John's once battle-hungry expression dismantled, when he heard Hamilton was going to cross the river. However, he did not let it get him down, and he followed his friend's orders by following the Frenchman around the river quickly and quietly.

Hercules was able to get there in faster time, with the strength and speed he held. British soldiers hardly saw him coming, as he body checked two of the guards to the dirt ground so Laf and John had it easier. The idea worked, as the two redcoats began to tussle with Mulligan relentlessly.

Laf and John got there second, their pistols at hand, and opposing the Brit's bayonets and infantry rifles. "Get on the ground, both of you scumbag traitors!" Lafayette practically seethed, French accent intense as his gun aimed steadily at the one officer that got to his knees in surrender. The other had not, and in fact tried to take a stab at John, but was not successful. in fact, John had so much time to react that he punched the soldier square in the face, knuckles burning as he collapsed next to his fellow soldier. The one who had surrendered sure made a wise decision. 

A high five was deserved amongst the South Carolinian and the Frenchman, and a high five is what they gave each other. 

Alexander was trying his best to make it over, but the path was never a sturdy one. Besides, the Schuylkill was so wide, that even when you went at a snail's pace to prevent falling it would still take forever. He saw his comrades succeeding in defeating the redcoats (Well, minus Hercules, who looked like he enjoyed throwing hands with the two soldiers), But was distracted him and caused his foot to slip a little bit, breaking his calm, balanced posture. "Gah!" He exclaimed shakily, arms flailing in desperation as he tried to re-balance. He looked down at the wooden plank, almost begging it mentally to prevent him from falling into the dangerous river.

"Alex!" Hamilton made out John's voice from everything, who was standing right on the other end, waiting for him. 

"I-it's okay! I've got this!" 

"No, come on! No turning back now; we got those sons a bitches!" Laurens replied, and as Alexander looked up he saw passion in his pupils once again. This made him smile, and take tinier steps closer. He watched as John reached a hand out to calmly grab him when he got closer.

And he did manage to get his hand.

But then he slipped. First it was his right foot, slipping out from the wet plank, and his left foot followed, yanking John's hand with him. " _Alexander!!-_ " 

The fall felt quick, and soon enough he could feel himself submerge into the water, arms and body wrapped around him, as if to protect him. He could hear yelling and hollering from beyond the river, though it was the last thing he would hear for a while.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Arms digging into the wet sand, Alexander let out a cough, then a few wheezy breaths. His throat felt on fire, he was soaking wet all over, and....

Wait. He didn't... _feel_ like Alex. He felt around with his hands to make sure it was him, starting with his face. He never recalled his skin being this smooth... and, he thought he had more facial hair than this.... 

"What... Happened?" 

Hands reached down to feel his torso, and legs. Still the same U.S. Navy suit, but... different body build. More lankier. 

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, not that there was anyone around, crawling over to the river he had just emerged from. Looking at his reflection in the clear, but cold water, he gasped. "John! you're.... I'm...."

He paused, moving his face side to side with one hand as he examined himself. What was this?"

"We're... Us, i guess." He frowned slightly, still examining himself in the reflection. He could see his breath, but he felt oddly warm compared to what others would feel in such blistering weather. 

"So, What's my name?" He asked himself, as if expecting an answer. "Where am I from? Do i like to read? I think I do." He asked many questions, babbling away at nothing. Just to himself, as if awaiting some sort of answer. 

"I'm Alex... and John... so i guess they should give me a name!" He thought aloud, sitting back on the sandy ground. Soon, he had chosen to lay down, his long, loosely curled hair spread out beneath him. "Epic Person-Dude. No.... Maybe... Badass Congress Man? Is that it? Eh, Nope....."

A breeze picked up, and The stranger could definitely feel how chilly he was now. Wrapping his arms around himself, his breath shuddered and faltered as he looked around. 

"... Liam! THAT'S it!" He exclaimed, with a snap of his fingers. He slowly grew back into the silence, knees held tightly against his chest.

"But, I'm confused. Why am _I_ even here?"

Silence. Like, you know, the other times he's asked himself a question. 

"I think..... This is a good thing. me being here," He began to speak again, before feeling the _THWACK_ of something, perhaps the butt of a gun hit him in the head, and Liam was knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i know, such a cliffhanger! i just wanted to submit a Hamilton fic now that i'm into it,,, like,,, a lot, but i will try to divide my time between my now-two w.i.p fics! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! :0


End file.
